


envy

by Likes



Category: - - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likes/pseuds/Likes
Summary: ·强奸·莱娜公·ABO介意者请不要点开。





	envy

**Author's Note:**

> ·强奸  
·莱娜公  
·ABO
> 
> 介意者请不要点开。

“……公，”  
“您在做什么？”

公的眼睛已经失焦了，用一种近乎懵懂的眼神回过头，性器上覆盖着斑驳的水晶碎片——那是与水晶塔逐渐同化造成的美丽痕迹，他的手还没来得及收回袍子里，上面停留着难以忽视的精液。而那面宽阔的镜子里，确实地映出了冒险者的模样。

虽然他没有辩解，显得非常镇定，但莱娜已经什么都明白了。

撞见自己最喜欢的人在对着别人自慰，莱娜反而忘却了尴尬，一时间心情有些沉重。她也不是刚知道公是omega，自从成年后，每次公的热潮来了，她进星间之间就会勃起，却要面对公一本正经地汇报水晶城的情况。公恐怕还不知道她对他的依恋和仰慕吧。因为每次都这样没有防备，和她站得很近，还会和善又隐忍地朝她笑，以为她说完就能放他一个人继续痛苦地情热了。

公的信息素的味道清甜，让人想紧紧抱在怀里，莱娜本来就是高挑的维埃拉族，而公——虽然他总是穿着长袍，但从小被他带着长大的莱娜知道，他是猫魅，个头比较娇小，很适合被抱着抽插。当然，这些心事她从来不会说出来，而公是omega这件事，更是对水晶城的大家保密。

“莱娜，你看到了吧。”

这时，公沉稳地说话了。他刚才明明手足无措，却硬是装出了威严的表情，其实早就被自己玩得腰都软了，高潮后斜斜地靠在晶莹的墙壁上。

“是……抱歉，公。”莱娜说。

她谦卑地低了低头。其实只是眼前的画面太过香艳，omega的气息避无可避，就像烈性的催情药，蚕食着她仅有的理智。她咽了口唾沫，沙哑着声音：“但是，您真的很喜欢冒险者……他还不知道吗？”

“……没有必要知道。”公说，“我的计划内没有这一环……”

“是这样啊。”

莱娜忽然上前揽住了他，长袍落了下来，兜帽下露出赤红色的发丝。公迷茫地睁大了眼睛。aphla的触碰让他的身体本能地颤抖了起来，但他太惊讶了，甚至还没意识到自己正在颤抖。

……只是这样不知所措的样子，也非常美丽。

“公，为什么总是想着别人呢？牺牲自己也要有限度。偶尔也为了自己想想吧。”莱娜抱着近在咫尺的公，垂着眼睫进言。“您已经等待了他很久很久。到了真正见面的时候，不是有很多话想对他说吗？以您与他初次见面时的身份……”

“明明召唤成功的时候您都那么高兴了，为什么要装作平静的样子？而且，竟然打算要将这层面纱掩藏到最后一刻……”

“莱娜……不要这样。我有自己的考虑，请你出去忙其他的事情吧。”

公皱起了眉头，莱娜分不清那是被aphla的气息促进了发情的缘故，还是他真的在生气。他咬着嘴唇，呼吸急促了一些，莱娜下意识地探进长袍里面，掰开她朝思暮想的雪白的臀，里面湿得能滴出水来，公果然又发情了。

“……公……”

莱娜不想违背公的愿望。但是，她的代表aphla的巨大性器已经硬得发疼了。她喘着气将公按倒在晶莹的墙壁上，手指狠狠地在他湿润的后穴里搅动，公的身体太敏感了，被忽然来这一手，整个人都失去了力气，倒在莱娜的身上，勉力抓着她的衣服才不至于跪下去。他发出忍耐的呻吟声，感觉自己的大脑昏昏沉沉，马上就要对着这快感缴械投降。尤其是冒险者的脸还在他靠着的镜面上活动，那双眼睛仿佛能看到他一般，每一次虚假的对视，都能让他的心跳加快。

“公……您的后穴正在卖力地吸吮着我的手指呢。这样一来，就让我帮助您度过情热吧。”

“……不行……”

公呓语般的说着。与其说是娇嗔，不如说他还保持着最后的理性。莱娜撕开那身碍事的袍子，心想必须将这层理智从公的身上剥离掉才行。只有一瞬也好，不能让公再想着冒险者的事了。

他已经想了太久，太久了。

……无数个日夜，无数次尝试，无数失败，无数本书堆砌成的高塔。公的心情该是何等寂寞啊。

只是这样却不能真正地见面，被对方当作初次见面的人也好、否定掉自己就是自己也好……这样的公让莱娜于心不忍。她低头去亲吻公裸露出来的耳朵，猫耳朵娇憨地抖了抖，尾巴也讨好地蹭上来，公抑制不住地发出媚叫，后穴本能地迎合aphla，淌出了更多淫液，莱娜被这样的香甜浸满了。

她揉捏着公粉红色的乳尖，嘴巴也贪婪地去吮吸另一边，公的乳头被吸得挺立起来，微微发硬，莱娜像要吃果子一样含着用牙咬，爽得公的前端射出了小股小股的精液，他一阵眩晕，用尽所有力气含住莱娜的嘴唇，将自己的乳头送了上去，觉得被照顾得不够似的，乳尖摩擦着她的盔甲，一会儿就发红了。

“侵……”

“什么？”莱娜说。

“……侵犯我……”

莱娜笑了：“是。”

下一秒她的笑容又凝固在了脸上，只听见公小声地说：“光……”

莱娜把性器笔直送进了最深处，同时不顾公的反抗，抓住他的手腕开始发狠地抽插。公早就因为情热而失去了大半的力气，眼睛里全是摩擦过敏感点爽出的眼泪，在鲜红色的眼睛里晶莹剔透，就像宝石一样的眼睛。她想。

“……我会，嗯……会惩罚你的……"在狂风骤雨的快感中，勉强找回一些理智的公如此说。他似乎终于能够意识到自己正在被下属侵犯的事实，但又找不出什么有威胁的惩罚，无法狠心推开莱娜，便一时间没了下文，只有被操得爽到抽气和越来越急促的呼吸。

莱娜着迷地去吻他的眼睫，“请您随意。只有这一次，请让我任性一次，之后无论如何惩罚莱娜都接受。”

“呜啊……！”

公又一次射了出来，这次舒服得连上面的嘴也合不上了，柔软的嘴唇上挂着唾液，白皙的身体随着撞击一次次抖动着，莱娜将他翻了过去，用后入的角度进得更深，将肚皮都顶出了一小块凸起。公反射性地干呕了一下，摇着头，哭着说太深了。

“您想吐了吗？是要怀上孩子了吧。”

莱娜扶住他笑盈盈地说。操到自己朝思暮想的人……虽然有些趁人之危，但是她很高兴。压抑不住内心的喜悦，她让公面对镜面，更加卖力地抽插起来。公的思绪已经混乱了，口中都是不成句的、支离破碎的话语，甚至没有逻辑可言。

“不可以……不可以……太舒服了，不可以……”

莱娜松开手，他倒在地上，连接着的后穴拔出来后殷殷地流淌着白浊，在大腿上无比刺眼。巨大的性器从体内抽走，公先是空虚地呻吟了一声，又哽咽着想逃开，莱娜轻轻抓住尾巴和脚踝一齐拖了过来，从背后重新将性器插得更深，并且满足地叹了一声。

“公的里面好舒服。又紧又窄，还会吸着我。好像公真的会依赖着我一样。”

“呜……”

对于公来说，见到莱娜这么坏心眼的样子还是第一次。为了延续那虚无缥缈的快感，公伸出手想照顾前面，但莱娜反应极快地抓住了他的手，反折在后面，疼惜地亲吻着他水晶化的手臂。

“不行哦。就用后面射出来吧，公。您这具下流的身体一定可以做到的。”

“嗯……不要……再、再快点……”得不到高潮的临头一脚，公的声音已经沾染上了哭腔，似乎马上就能稍微窥见公年轻时的样子，相当大地调动了莱娜的积极性。莱娜去亲他水晶化的脖颈，“到底是要还是不要？”

“我……嗯，要……想要，想要光的……”

“……呵呵，好的，公。”莱娜说。“这可是您说的哦。”

她冷笑了一声，用抽插着公的姿势抱着他转身，遍体吮痕的公就这样暴露在刚进门的冒险者面前——两腿大开，从冒险者的角度能看见后穴已经被操得外翻，能够看见肠肉的艳红色。半干的精液顺着公的大腿摇摇欲坠，公看见冒险者的一瞬间一下子绞紧了肉棒，莱娜得以将全部的精液射在了里面。

“被撞见这种事情反而兴奋了起来，不愧是您。”莱娜爱怜地说。

“……！…………”公张着嘴，但已经爽得发不出声音，嗓子也哑了。冒险者突如其来的造访让他的脑袋里无法思考任何事情，本来就疲惫的身体射了好几次，直接被操昏在了莱娜怀里。莱娜放下了夹着公的膝窝的手，转而变成公主抱，她扫了一眼冒险者，投以复杂的眼神，抱着昏迷过去的公离去。


End file.
